Easier to run
by Kisada
Summary: Not much to say main pairings NarutoxHinata OCxIno


**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it characters**

**Author's note: this was a story i had stored away**  
><strong>in my mind for a while i wanted to do it before but i didn't think there was enough revealed in naruto for some things in my story to be true<strong>

**Running through the forest was a young boy,but this was no ordinary child. No, this was a boy by the name of Kisada but unlike any of us he is different, oh so different, he is a vampire-wolf hybrid. Now to explain why he was running through the forest well lets just say people don't always like things that are different so he was hated for something he couldn't control but these people were scared of him and didn't know that he meant no harm as he wanted to just live in peace in there beautiful village. Little did he know this village has a strong disliking of monsters considering there was one that almost destroyed there village before. But I have talked enough and now we should get back to little Kisada shouldn't we? "GET BACK HERE DEMON!" one of the villagers yelled at the little boy jumping from branch to branch on the trees above them the boy however knew better having had this happen to him before and almost losing his life in the process. "Leave me alone!" "What did I ever do to you people!" he sped up hopping tree to tree hoping to outrun the mob however he missed a branch and fell down against the surface of the hard ground with a sickening crack "Agh!" looking at his leg he realized that it was,in fact, broken. Little did he know the mob was soon to get up and run he soon fell back down screaming and clutching his leg he tried to get back up but it was to late as one of the ninjas from the village kicked him hard in the side hitting a nearby tree hard enough to leave him on the ground trying to gasp for air. "There's no where to run you filthy creature!" said a villager with a disgusting amount of spite.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~PAGE BREAK~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Young Naruto was walking down the forest trail right out of the gates of his village when he suddenly heard a scream "GET BACK HERE DEMON!" Quickly looking around he assumed that the mob of villagers were after him again, seeing that there were no people around him he calmed down a bit "now where did that voice come from?" Taking his best guess he sprinted off in that direction hoping to find out where all of the commotion was coming from.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~PAGE BREAK~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bruised and bloody after having been tortured by the villagers for so long Kisada could barely see out of his eyes and couldn't move from the spot were he was laying at. Slowly losing consciousness he couldn't help but spot a little blond haired boy with whiskers rushing towards him much to the dismay of the mob of angry villagers. Finally slipping into the soul sucking darkness of nothing the last thing he heard was "THE KYUUBI KID!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~PAGE BREAK~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bruised and bloody after having been tortured by the villagers for so long Kisada could barely see out of his eyes and couldn't move from the spot were he was laying at. Slowly losing consciousness he couldn't help but spot a little blond haired boy with whiskers rushing towards him much to the dismay of the mob of angry villagers. Finally slipping into the soul sucking darkness of nothing the last thing he heard was "THE KYUUBI KID!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~AT *KCH*~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Waking up he found himself in a white room laying on a bed with several nurses tending to him while he lay there unmoving, then out of nowhere he spots the blond whiskered kid from earlier sitting in a chair next to him sleeping peacefully. "Where am I?"(No answer)"who are you people!" One of the nurses noticed he sounded scared and decided to tell him before he did anything rash. "Well, you're in the KCH **(Konoha Continental Hospital)** little one." "Oh, well how did I get here?" she then pointed to the child next to him and said "He brought you here we saw how he had cuts and bruises all over his body, but you were in a much worse condition as you had deep gashes all over you and your leg appeared to be broken so we rushed you to an emergency room as soon as possible and we got you fixed up right now you're under stable condition and you can leave the hospital in about a week or so." Happy that he was better than he thought he would be he smiled and proceeded to lay back down on the bed until he noticed the blond boy looking at him. He turned around and the boy grinned at him with a big mysterious smile like a kitsune's he then proceeded to speak and said " Hi! My name is Naruto what's your name?" Kisada looked at the boy dumbfounded thinking *what a strange kid.* Remembering he didn't answer his question he extended his hand out and said "Kisada, its a pleasure to meet you." He finished off with a small smile.**

**Waking up he found himself in a white room laying on a bed with several nurses tending to him while he lay there unmoving, then out of nowhere he spots the blond whiskered kid from earlier sitting in a chair next to him sleeping peacefully. "Where am I?"(No answer)"who are you people!" One of the nurses noticed he sounded scared and decided to tell him before he did anything rash. "Well, you're in the KCH **(Konoha Continental Hospital)** little one." "Oh, well how did I get here?" she then pointed to the child next to him and said "He brought you here we saw how he had cuts and bruises all over his body, but you were in a much worse condition as you had deep gashes all over you and your leg appeared to be broken so we rushed you to an emergency room as soon as possible and we got you fixed up right now you're under stable condition and you can leave the hospital in about a week or so." Happy that he was better than he thought he would be he smiled and proceeded to lay back down on the bed until he noticed the blond boy looking at him. He turned around and the boy grinned at him with a big mysterious smile like a kitsune's he then proceeded to speak and said " Hi! My name is Naruto what's your name?" Kisada looked at the boy dumbfounded thinking *what a strange kid.* Remembering he didn't answer his question he extended his hand out and said "Kisada, its a pleasure to meet you." He finished off with a small smile.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~ Elsewhere ~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Walking out of the hospital he saw Naruto eating at the local ramen stand with a brown haired man and decided to go talk to the kid who somehow managed to save him from the angry villagers. "Another ten bowls of ramen Ayame-chan!" "Wow, you sure have a big appetite huh, naruto?" turning around and seeing his friend Kisada finally out of the hospital he jumped up and ran up then hugged him. "!" Kisada,to surprised to do anything he just stood there while Naruto hugged him. Letting go little old Naruto again gave that big cheesy grin and told Kisada "Well, I missed you with you being gone for a while at the hospital all." "Ok but that doesn't change the fact that that was still weird."**  
><strong>sweat-dropping Naruto remembered about Iruka and the ramen, turning around he said "Kisada meet my teacher and friend Iruka-sensei." "Nice to meet you Kisada Naruto here has told me many things about you including how he found you beaten laying on the ground surrounded by a group of villagers, would you mind telling me why they did what they did to you?" said Iruka sounding more than a bit concerned. "Well, will you promise to keep it a secret?" "Of course." both Iruka and Naruto said. "Ok then." "It all started when I went to a shop to get herbs for a meal..."<strong>

** note: please rate review and fav if you like it ty btw this will be a continuing story give me ideas for main pairings and um... like help me through this, like tell me what im doing wrong im NOT! perfect SO if i can get reviews and help or any beta readers it would be much appreciated and I just might include you in my story :D but thanks dont forget rate and review.**


End file.
